


Axes > Spears

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (for the sake of lewds), (the title mainly works if you imagine sky knight sakura), (yes she's kind of trying to get pregnant on purpose), F/F, Porn With Plot, not poor village girl providing for her family charlotte, sakura is trans, this is gold-digging crown-chasing charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Sakura has an unexpected bedroom encounter.





	Axes > Spears

Sakura’s head swam as the scent of incense filled her nose. She wasn’t quite sure how she fell into this boudoir with this Nohrian…lady,but it wasn’t at all unwelcome. Especially since said lady was currently lying alongside her naked form,gently stroking Sakura’s erect girlhood as she kissed over her small,perky breasts.

Charlotte smiled softly as she scooted up a bit to gently blow in Sakura’s ear,inviting a squirm and a gentle moan from Sakura. Charlotte had planned this encounter down to the finest details,from learning Sakura’s favourite scent,to choosing the most decadently alluring silk robe (within budget,of course),to lighting the chambers just right. She pursed her moist,pink lips,cooing down at the precious,vulnerable little princess. “Goodness,her majesty’s spear is something on the small side…but its royal power is undeniable,isn’t it?” By now her robe had parted,ensuring that her considerable endowments could spill out to press teasingly yet demandingly against Sakura’s side. And all the while her skilled,strong hand never ceased its stimulation on Sakura,its smooth,fair skin rigorously maintained in spite of the demands of battle.

Sakura’s eyes opened as she forced herself to stare at the ceiling. If she looked directly at the taller,firmer woman who was pleasuring her so strongly…

 

That lasted for barely ten seconds more before she gave in,tilting her head to the side to kiss Charlotte passionately,lustfully as her balls pulsed,thick,hot seed flowing forth from her throbbing cock with little force,but considerable volume.

“My my!” Charlotte purred,her tone sweet and affectionate. “Poor,pretty little princess must be so pent up…but don’t worry. Big sis Charlotte will make sure you’re completely satisfied tonight…” Not missing a beat,she sat up,carefully,flirtatiously shedding her robe and letting it pool on one side of the bed,and exposing her muscled,scarred body to loom over the smaller woman. “Now then…” She lowered herself once more,her doe-eyed gaze meeting Sakura’s embarrassed,yet unmistakably aroused gaze as she began to lick Sakura’s still hard shaft,not giving it a chance to go soft.

In response,Sakura’s back arched,her wet cock rubbing all over Charlotte’s face as a squeal escaped her lips. “M-miss Charlotte,p-please…! I’m… _ _I’m__ …”

 _“I’m so horny! Please don’t stop!”_ She wanted to scream,but the last few threads of her shy,princessy demeanor held her back.

Charlotte’s smile widened. One way or another,she got the message well enough. But that wouldn’t stop her from teasing the princess. Her princess. “’You’re’ what,Sakura? ‘You’re’ about to… _cum_ again,perhaps?” A single lewd,dirty word at just the right time,in just the right tone. And another,just for good measure. “Perhaps…’you’re’ wanting to _fuck_  me? Dear,sweet big sis Charlotte?” To drive the point home,she leaned forward,easily engulfing Sakura’s shaft between her huge,firm,warm breasts,beginning to use them to rub Sakura. “I’d want nothing more. But…” Her mouth opened a bit more,her tongue poking out to let a string of drool drip on Sakura’s tip. “I have to make sure that you’re ready to give me the time of my life,Sakura…”

The sound of Charlotte saying her name finally sent Sakura over the edge,making her twist and squirm even as Charlotte’s weight,pressing her chest against Sakura’s hips,and Charlotte’s hands,holding her around the waist,held her in place. “Charlotte…! M-miss Charlotte…! Please…! Please…h-have sex with me…! P-please let me… _f-fuck_  you…!”

That was all Charlotte needed. Not lifting up,and making sure that her skin was always touching Sakura’s,Charlotte crawled all the way up,prowling like a cat as she held her hips over Sakura’s face. “See that,you naughty,greedy princess? Your lewd words and your naughty little cock have gotten this little lady…so,so wet…” She lowered her hips ever so slightly,giving Sakura the slightest whiff of her scent,before turning around and crawling back to Sakura’s feet,putting her face down…and her ass up as she looked over her shoulder,smiling ever so sweetly as she looked over her shoulder at Sakura. “Won’t Sakura please mount me like the little puppy she is…? Or perhaps…a pegasus?”

 

After having been on her back for the past half hour or so,Sakura shook as she got up,and then on her knees. “Y-yes…m-miss Charlotte…” Her voice issued forth as a soft squeak as she scooted forward,put her hands on Charlotte’s wide hips,and then made absolutely sure to squeeze her eyes shut as she gently,slowly pushed her stave’s swollen tip against Charlotte’s wet,warm,welcoming pussy,as though not actually seeing what she was doing would make it any less embarrassing.

Charlotte gasped,letting out a moan of genuine pleasure as Sakura pushed into her. “Ahn…! W-well,d-don’t stop now Sakura…g-give it to me!”

Letting out a soft groan,rising in pitch,Sakura began to move,thrusting as deep as she could possibly get,before pulling back,and quickly thrusting in again. In her state of blind,intense arousal,it wasn’t long before she was pounding away,her narrow hips slapping against Charlotte’s firm,round butt as she moved to lay against Charlotte’s back,her knees almost off the bed as she went,their quiet moans and gasps in unison,never getting too loud,but every sound and every movement indicating their shared arousal.

Sakura felt a clench in her thighs. Charlotte felt herself contract. Approaching her climax,Charlotte made her final effort. “T-that’s it,princess…! T-that’s it Sakura! I’m…I’m coming…! G-give me that hot princess cum…!”

With her face all scrunched up cutely,Sakura couldn’t help but oblige,letting out a loud,ear piercing squeal as she bottomed out inside Charlotte,rutting against her as she let out an even bigger load than before. “M-miss…Charlotte…!”

Charlotte groaned,grinding her hips back against Sakura as her own climax hit her,making her squeeze and clench,milking out every last drop of Sakura’s royal seed. “S-sakura…! Yes…!”

 

They spent a few minutes like that,Sakura gradually going soft with her shaft and her seed still inside Charlotte,before Charlotte rolled onto her back to face Sakura,both of them embracing as the candles gradually burned out,leaving them in the soothing darkness and the relaxing scent of incense.

It was Sakura who broke the silence. “T-thank you…Charlotte.”

She paused,before continuing,quieter this time. “ _I…I love you._ ”

Charlotte gasped slightly,feigning surprise. Even so…her response was a little more sincere. A little more heartfelt than she was expecting herself to be. “ _I love you too,Sakura _…__ ”

Eventually,Sakura’s breath became slow and she fell asleep in Charlotte’s arms,even as Charlotte took a bit longer to doze off.

Sakura was satisfied. Even if it was just a fling with someone she’d been attracted to all along…

Charlotte was just as satisfied. She’d had a good time,she’d gotten her foot in the door of royalty…and Sakura _was_  a nice girl.

Three kinshi with one arrow,she supposed.


End file.
